The utilization of hydrogen fuel cells and hydrogen combustion engines require large volumes of hydrogen gas to be stored on-board vehicles and require new infrastructure which is presently not feasible. Presently, hydrogen fuel cells and hydrogen combustion require large volumes of oxygen to complete combustion. This oxygen is presently being taken from the atmosphere. This causes problems with the environment. THE HYDRO-OXY FUEL GENERATOR produces both hydrogen and oxygen on-board vehicles (as needed). thus, eliminating the need for on-board storage of hydrogen. For every pound of hydrogen generated by the Hydro-Oxy Fuel Generator on-board a vehicle, a large volume of oxygen become available for the combustion process. The production of oxygen on-board vehicles eliminate the need of hydrogen fueled system to remove oxygen from the atmosphere. This process is more environmental friendly.
The Hydro-Oxy Fuel Generator can be used in many situation where electrical energy is required as a power source, such as, in homes, businesses, communications, and transportation. A big selling point of this invention is the compact construction of the system.